


Fluffy Morning After

by philsdrill



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philsdrill/pseuds/philsdrill
Summary: Just one big bath fluff the morning after rough sex.





	Fluffy Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on uploading my fics from tumblr to here, so if you happen to have seen it before, I posted this in early 2016 on there. Also if anyone's interested in following me on tumblr - I'm more active on there and there's more fics - you can find me at [philsdrill](https://philsdrill.tumblr.com).

Last night had been a good one. It was nearly the afternoon and I was only now waking up and peering at the clothes strewn around the room, the aftermath of some rough but amazing sex that Dan and I had had last night.  
  
I woke Dan up with a couple of kisses to the cheek and forehead. He let out a groan as his eyes fluttered open.  
  
“Something wrong?” I asked him.  
  
“Hmmmphh,” he grunted, nodding, “My arse hurts.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” I rushed to apologise, knowing it was my fault, “I’ll be right back. I’m gonna get you some aspirin and run us a bath.”  
  
“Thank you,” Dan thanked me as I headed out of our bedroom.  
  
I went downstairs to the bathroom first, turning on the taps and adjusting them until I was satisfied they would produce the right temperature.  
  
I scurried back up to the kitchen were I grabbed the box of aspirin, some biscuits and a glass of water. Dan was hopeless at swallowing pills, hence the biscuits. I took these back to our room, where Dan was still spread out on the bed, looking in a state of discomfort.  
  
“Here you go,” I said, passing him the pills, the biscuits and the water, “Take these and then we’ll go down to the bathroom. I’ve got a nice warm bath running. That’ll help soothe your muscles.”  
  
“Thanks Phil,” Dan said, hesitantly taking a bite of biscuit and then popping a pill in his mouth alongside it.  
  
“S'okay,” I replied, watching as he proceeded to swallow the pill, took a drink, and then repeated the process with the other, “Anything for you, Dan.”  
  
Dan sat up and I saw him wince as his weight rested on his bottom. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. He took two steps and then stopped, scrunching up his face, biting at his lip and grabbing at his arse. It even looked sore, a ring of redness surrounding his hole. Oh god, I felt so bad, I didn’t mean to cause him so much pain.  
  
“Phil,” he whined, “Can you carry me? I can’t walk; it hurts too much.”  
  
“Sure,” I said, moving towards him and working out how to carry him without causing any more pain, “I am so sorry; I should’ve prepared you more or not fucked you quite so hard.”  
“It was worth it,” he told me, “That was one of the best orgasms of my life, thanks to you. Don’t blame yourself, you were amazing.”  
  
I bent down, got one arm under his knees, one around his back and picked him up bridal style.  
  
“You alright like that?” I asked him, making sure how I was holding him wasn’t hurting him.  
  
“Yeah, I’m good thanks,” he confirmed, relaxing into my arms.  
  
I carried him down the hall and down the stairs to the bathroom. The bath was nearly full to the right level. I lowered Dan into it slowly, dipping his toes in first so he could make sure it wasn’t too hot. A pained expression crossed his face and he briefly shuffled around in discomfort. I turned off the taps and asked him to scoot forward a little so I could get in behind him.  
  
Sitting down behind Dan, I ran my hands over his lower back, not in a sexual manner, but just to try and help him relax.  
  
“Is the bath helping?” I asked him.  
  
“Yeah, I think so. It was a bit stingy at first but I think I’m good,” he replied.  
  
I moved my hands from his back onto his sides and pulled him back, “Relax,” I told him.  
  
Dan laid back against me, resting his head on my chest and tilting it slightly so he could look at me. I draped my arms across his chest and gave him a gentle squeeze.  
  
“I love you so much,” I told him.  
  
“I love you too, Phil,” Dan replied, a smile materialising on his face.  
We spent the best part of an hour in the bath, only getting realising we should get out when I noticed Dan’s body heat was the only thing keeping me warm and vice versa.  
  
“We should get out,” I told him, “Before we turn into raisins, my fingers already look pretty shrivelled up.”  
  
“Aww, but you’re comfy,” Dan complained.  
  
“I might be, but you’re gonna freeze if you stay in here much longer,” I explained, "Have you felt the water?“  
  
"Hmm, I guess it’s a bit chilly,” Dan commented, snuggling back further into my embrace.  
  
“Come on, get out you lazy-arse,” I told him, “I’ve got towels on the radiator; they’ll be warm.”  
  
“Alllrrighht,” Dan gave in, slowly standing up and gingerly stepping out of the bath.  
  
I followed him out, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his now shivering figure. I got the second one and wound it around my own body before moving to hug Dan once more. I rubbed my hands up and down his sides, hopefully drying and warming him up a little. Dan started to lean in slightly and I stilled my hands, paying attention to the approaching kiss. His lips met mine with the usual tingles and feelings of excitement that would never get old. I nibbled gently at his lower lip, the soft pink plumpness noticeably chapped as my tongue gently brushed across it. His tongue teasingly poked its way into my mouth, not teasingly but lovingly. Eventually our kiss came to a close and we pulled apart to catch our breath and get dried.  
  
What followed was a lazy day on the sofa watching anime and films on the telly. Although he was less sore, Dan was happy not to be walking around or sitting on his hard butt-chair.  
  
Although I loved taking care of Dan, I didn’t like to see him in pain. The next time I fucked him I was more careful and he loved it just as much.

  



End file.
